


Trust Issues

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Crying, M/M, assumed cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Is Chris' boyfriend actually cheating on him? Who cares? They're gonna break up anyway!





	Trust Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clear any possible confusion, this takes place in the off-season.

"And that, class, is how to  _properly_ do an Allegra. I want you all to do some research on the move, you should all be able to tell what big things you  _should not_ do while performing this move, and we'll discuss it next class. Dismissed!" 

Chris sighed as he finally finished with his last pole-dancing class of the day. As much as he loved teaching it to others, after a week of classes, he just wanted to go back home to his beautiful, sweet boyfriend, and cuddle. And maybe have sex.  

He locked up the studio and drove home, breaking every speed limit possible and, miraculously, avoiding the police. He ran into his house, slamming the door shut and shucking his shoes off as quickly as possible. (His boyfriend was very particular about that sort of thing.)

As he made it to the top of the stairs, he stopped when he heard the laugh of an angel. A laugh so sweet and beautiful and just perfect. Then, suddenly, it was stopped by a banshee shriek. Chris swore he could feel the house tremble underneath his feat at how loud it was and he physically flinched at how loud it was. 

"You stupid piece of shit, Xander! Why the fuck would you do that? I honestly can't believe you were that stupid!" yelled the beautiful, angelic voice of his sweet boyfriend. 

"It's not my fault, babe!" Chris frowned at the endearment. "I have to protect your honor after all."

"Says the one who took my non-existent honor." Chris could practically  _hear_ Emrys' eyes rolling. "Anyway, I gotta go, dear, Chris is home."

"Aw, when are you gonna introduce me to your boy toy?"

"Never."

"Booo! Anyway, Monica and Ćamil just got home too so I'll face time you with both of them later. Love ya."

"Love you too, Sand," Emrys said in a fondly exasperated voice. 

Emrys came running out of the door and smack into Chris' toned chest. 

"Hey, Chris!" Emrys exclaimed with a beaming grin, reaching up for a kiss, frowning when Chris didn't lean down. "What's wrong?"' he asked worriedly examining his face for clues. 

"Who was that?" Chris asked with a stoic expression. 

"Who was who?" Emrys questioned with an adorably confused expression on his face. 

"Who were you just talking to?"

"It depends, how much did you hear?" the four foot and a half foot man asked warily.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything."

"Just tell me who that was!"

"Not until you tell me how much you heard!" Emrys protested stubbornly.

Chris threw his hands up frustratedly. "Fine! First thing I heard was 'You stupid piece of shit, Xander.' Happy?"

"Very," Emrys said, nodding his head. 

"Now, who was that?" Chris demanded. He wasn't usually so pushy but he just heard his boyfriend of almost two years confess his love for another man. What was he supposed to do?

"His name is Alexander but his friends call him Xander. He's a friend from work." Chris frowned at the mention of 'work.' Emrys never told him the details of his job, just that it was boring and he worked for a corporation. He never even told him which corporation or where the building was located.

Emrys moved as if to leave but Chris quickly grabbed his wrist, pulling him back. 

"That's it? That's all I hear about a guy who you just told you love?" he asked bitterly. Emrys opened his mouth to retort but Chris continued. "Why don't you ever tell me about work?  Or your friends? We've been dating for almost two years! Please... just  _trust_ me." Chris' voice had gone from bitter to angry to desperate. He had tears in his eyes by the end. 

"I'm afraid I can't tell you," Emrys told him in a tight voice, an unreadable expression on his face. 

"Why?! Why not, Emrys? What's so awful that you think I'm going to run, screaming for the hills, huh?" At this point, Emrys was backed up against the wall with Chris' face right in his. 

"I can't tell you!" he exploded. "Please... I can't," he whispered. 

"If you can't trust me, why are we even in a relationship?" Chris asked bitterly. 

Emrys looked stunned, his eyes quickly tearing up.

"Is that how you feel?" he asked quietly. 

"What's the point when you don't even trust me to know where you work? Or who your friends are? After  _two years_ of being in a relationship and you still haven't told me about any of your past relationships or your parents!"

"It's not that I don-" Emrys began.

"Don't say that it isn't because you don't trust me! Why else would you not even tell me anything about your childhood! Nothing of it, not even a  _hint,_ it's like you're trying to keep everything about you away from me! We might as well break up!" 

Emrys was silently crying by this point, not even trying to say anything. He wordlessly pushed Chris away and ran down the stairs and outside. 

Chris didn't run after him. 

_*****            ***              *** _ ***** _ ***** _ ***** _ *******_**_**_**_** _

 

Only later, while Chris was lying alone in bed did his actions hit him. 

"Holy shit!" he swore. "What have I done?" 

He quickly checked the time, midnight.  

Kind of early but they might be up. 

He quickly dialed Viktor, desperate. 

When he answered, he had that raspy voice that came after screaming during sex but Chris couldn't find it in himself to care, much less make an innuendo about it.

"This better be good, Chris."

"I just told Emrys that it would be better if we broke up and he ran off, what do I do?!" Chris asked frantically. 

"Woah, calm down! Have you tried calling him?"

Chris stayed silent. 

Viktor sighed, as though he was Yūri dealing with his extra as fuck self. 

"Call him and then we'll talk."

"What if he doesn't answer?" Chris blurted out.

"Then there's nothing to do but wait."

Chris sat there for a while after Viktor hung up, contemplating what he would say if Emrys actually accepted his call. 

He would apologize, obviously, and then tell him that he didn't mean it but he really thought they should work on their trust in one another. Yeah, he would do that. He hesitantly called Emrys' phone.

"I'm sorry but the number you have called is out of order. Please call again later."

The phone fell onto the bed along with it's owner. Chris let silent tears fall as he tried to fall asleep, alone in a bed he had shared with his boyfriend for almost a year. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while and I just decided to write it. It's meant to be a oneshot but if people want, I could continue it.
> 
> Feel free to point out any mistakes, grammatical or otherwise and to leave a comment. (Please. I live off of comments)
> 
> Chris is a romantic. And he teaches pole dancing during the off-season. Fight me. And I have no idea how pole-dancing or pole-dancing classes work so feel free to explain in the comments.
> 
> Also! If you've read my Jamilton fic and are wondering about the assumed cheating thing again... yeah, I'm a slut for that.


End file.
